Thirty two thousand chunks and back
by LoneTaku
Summary: Steffie was raised by Steve with her twin brother Stevie, and taught everything she needed to know about surviving in this blocky world. She was taught even about places like the Aether and a tropical land, but just because she was taught doesn't mean she knows...
1. Prologue I

PART 1 - PROLOGUE I

Steffie was raised side by side with her best friend Stevie by an old man, redundantly enough named Steve. Steve taught Steffie and Stevie a lot of what they needed to know to survive on their own. Stevie was a rather slow learner, as it seems, and would later on in life become a lone wolf on his very own skyblock-in-a-skyblock. But this isn't about Stevie, quite frankly nobody cares about him. No, this is about Steffie.

But before Steffie, Steve wants us to elaborate on the raisings of Stevie and Steffie. The old man is pretty ornery about this, and has a diamond sword with Sharpness III so I think I'll elaborate.

Steve was once a great explorer, traversing over many biomes, documenting his every escapade and meeting, even turning small villages into grand cities! One day, though, he began to realize a dull aching in his back, that seemed to spread to his every nerve ending. That day, he found two small children, barely infants, in the village he had just found. He documented the place on one of his many maps and asked around the town about the two.

After some investigating, it was found that during a recent siege on the village, the parents of the two twins had been killed. Steve looked at the twins and felt an urge to take care of them. He asked a villager their names, and came to learn that the smaller one was named Stevie, and the slightly bigger one, Steffie.

He held Stevie in his arms, and smiled. The twins were getting adopted.

Steve ventured out from the village a small ways, and stopped. He was in a small forest of birch trees. Quickly he chopped down a small amount of the trees, and even more quickly he built a house.

In several years the two would learn to talk, and begin to be taught, first, how to read a map. Steve would walk them through from the most basic of crafting recipes to how to make fully automated redstone contraptions.

He would teach them of friendly, and later on, hostile mobs, of the fabled enderdragon, and of what you can get from the corpses of these mobs.

He would pass on a few basic cooking recipes, where to find ingredients, and even his notes on things such as inventions he had thought of called Ender chests, or sandstone stairs.

He would teach them the importance of writing down every little experience in a journal, and in his last few days...

In his last few days?

He had promised to teach them of the Nether, the fabled End, the legendary Aether, and finally, the tropics.

The day before Steve was to pass on his knowledge of the other realms, he was killed defending the nearby village from a full-blown attack.


	2. Prologue II

PROLOGUE PART 2

Stevie was the first to hear about Steve's death, the morning after the siege. Well, not so much of hear about as much as be forced to learn about. When Steve hadn't come back by morning, Stevie decided to ask around the village as well as borrow some wheat to make bread. When he reached the village, however, it was decimated. Doors and sulphur were scattered in piles around the place, windows were broken, entire walls of houses were replaced by collectible chunks, and the only living thing in sight was a remaining mob.

The stray mob was gruesome, to Stevie it was even worse. It was a tall, terrible thing with hugely long arms and pitched black skin. In its hand was a stray dirt block, around its body floated purplish particles, and it took Stevie only a moment to look at its eyes.

Purple orbs stared at him, soon flashing with hatred as the terrible creature opened its mouth, shaking with fear and showing two rows of pitched black teeth...

A scream from behind the Thing distracted Stevie, and the terrible thing disappeared in a puff of purple particles...

Suddenly Stevie was feeling suffocated, as if all life was draining from his body simply from a point on his upper shoulder.

"Stevie! Run!" Steffie shouted and tackled him out of the way. She glared at the Thing, making sure to lock eyes for a moment before taking off towards the river. "Didn't you pay attention to what Steve told us? This is an Enderman, they're only hostile if you lock eyes! Their weakness is water!" She shouted before diving into the river, followed shortly by the Enderman.

Steffie locked eyes once more with the Enderman when she surfaced, holding the gaze until the Enderman began to feel weak... weak... weak...

It gave off a low moan before disappearing in a puff of ash and leaving behind a dark green pearl, which Steffie wasted no time collecting. She then swan to the shore an wrung out her hair.

"Steff, thanks. I just blanked, I guess. For a second there I couldn't think, or move, or do anything but feel this pain..."

"Be more careful next time. We don't have Steve around anymore to help us. No one to patch up our wounds if we get hurt." Steffie replied and helped him up.

"We don't have Steve?" Came the small voice of the younger sibling. He froze.

"The entire village is in shambles. Do you think that he would ever have just let the village be destroyed just like that?" She replied, masking her own sadness.

Steffie pulled Stevie back to the center of town. "Let's find the body. We're holding a funeral tomorrow morning, and it would be a shame to not have something to bury. Cme on, I can't trust you to live if there's any more hostile mobs out here."

They found the body surrounded by rotten flesh.


	3. Prologue III

PART 1 PROLOGUE III

"Steve?" Steffie asked, any traces of her earlier indifference now gone. "S-Steve?" She took a tentative stride towards his body. "I-I told you, Stevie. He would n-never go down without a f-fight. A-and it's a fresh k-kill, too. All of the drops are s-still here, a-and the blood is still-" She stopped, unable to complete her own medical analysis without throwing up. Instead she decided on crouching next to the body, sitting down on her knees despite the sticky blood pool around her.

"Stef, stop. This is the only time when your medical skills are unwanted. Just stop."

"We should search the body in case he has anything left. L-luckily he died with," She swallowed desperately, "With his sword in hand." She stopped and carefully adjusted their dead guardian's position to remove his leather messenger bag. "What's this paper?" She asked, curiosity helping her shaken state.

"It's a note." She cleared her throat and began to read.

"Dear Steffie and Stevie,

"If you are reading this then it can mean only that I have fallen, more than likely in battle. Your own instincts have forced you to search my dead body, it seems. Steffie, wipe your eyes and continue reading.

"I have told you before that I have read many books and traveled across many tracts of land, and taught you what you needed to know to survive. If I have fallen, then I have done my job and raised you to adolescence. I am so proud of the both of you, and proud of my own self. You are old enough to venture out and survive now, so I know you will survive and carry on the legacy. You most likely are the only two lifeforms still in the village, the Testificates are not able to properly defend themselves on their own.

"Go through my bag, remove everything from it. I have some things for you aside from this note. In the bag you should find two loaves of bread, sixty-four porkchops, two special backpacks(which I'm sure you've read about in the library, Steffie), two blocks of a special kind of glowing stone, and two diamond swords." Stevie pulled out the items as Steffie read this.

"Split them up evenly between yourselves, and feel free to search the village and take anything from the houses as you please once you have done the instructions on the back."

"Wait, Stef, look at this. It's his old journal." Stevie interrupted, holding the weathered book up.

"After you have finished splitting those things up, collect the rotten flesh from the zombies that died circling around me. Split that up among yourselves as well. In my bag there is one last thing; a journal. Leave that in the bag for now," Steffie paused reading and looked at Stevie. "Let's put everything back in the bag for now, and collect the rotten flesh as he said. Then we can carry the body back to the house and continue reading there."

"A-all right, Stef." Steffie began replacing the items in the bag, folding the paper and placing it in her pocket. Stevie picked up the rotten meat from the monsters that killed their guardian and placed that on top of the bag, closing it. Steffie slung it over her shoulder and carefully lifted Steve by the shoulders, Stevie bringing up the rear. They carefully walked back to their house and placed the man's corpse on their floor, both sniffing. Steffie retrieved the note and their own messenger bags and continued reading.

"Steffie, great job on heading back to the house," She flipped the note over. "Because next I want you to do something for me. Beneath my bed is a lever, I want you to activate it and follow the music to the fireplace. Notice any changes? If not, you're severely impaired. Carry my body through the entrance and from there go back to dividing your things.

"Once that is done, press the noteblocks in the code I have taught to you. ...I guess we should go flip the switch, the- Stevie?" When Steffie looked up, Stevie was walking back from Steve's room, ready to begin carrying the corpse. Steffie got the memo(pun slightly intended) and carried Steve through the fireplace as instructed. She experimentally played a few short tunes, noting(pun severely intended) that it was a simple four-note melody.

"Stef! Duh-Da-Duh-DA-Duh-Da!" Stevie, Steffie thought, is the only person who would forget almost everything but a music chain.

"'Kay!" She tapped each note block in the order, causing a shift to change under her feet and the two to fall, screaming, into a pool of water not three meters below. They began to sink down, soon landing in a perfectly uniform room. The wall directly in front of them was covered in paintings. In front of it was a sign with the words, "Find the difference, kids, and then you shall pass!" Steffie giggled. It was just like the old man to put puzzles in a basement like this.

"The only painting that isn't repeated out of all of these paintings is the blue one with the skulls. So do we just try to walk through it?"

"I think so."

"All right, let's test."

Surely enough, behind the painting was an opening in the wall, just big enough to walk through. Beyond that was another room, this time with nothing but several dirt patches, a sign reading "Set me down and continue reading", and a pair of shovels. The kids obeyed and Steffie retrieved the note.

"Since you obviously were too busy doing other things like walking through paintings, now would be the time to actually do what I said before and split your things. NOW. And yes, Stevie, yes I did plan this. Now that your things are split, pick up the shovels and start digging the dirt patches. Steffie, dig in the upper right patch. Stevie, the lower left patch." This time when the kids obliged, they found themselves standing on locked chests. "Steffie should have the key, so she'll open her chest first." Steffie opened the chest and let out a gasp.

Every single bit of space in the chest was occupied. Journals, notes, painted pictures, and lining the bottom was a block of stone and a set of the most perfect clothes Steffie could ask for:

A teal shirt, lined with red bands at the edges, and a medium-sized dark blue skirt. Below that seemed to be a turquoise glint, almost clear it seemed, carefully pieced together. Retrieving the items, the teen girl jumped out and covered the hole with stone. She then proceeded to throw the key across the room and land it perfectly on Stevie's head, not caring what he got. She began to dig the other patch of dirt up, freezing when she realized that it was a steel coffin, inlaid with a magenta wool/gold pattern. She carefully lifted the top and fought back tears.

She had just dug his grave. The man who had raised her since finding this village was dying, died, was dead, and she realized that she could easily have prevented it.

Could have, but instead looted his remains and set off to bury his body.

She really was a horrible person, wasn't she?


	4. Prologue IV

PART 1 PROLOGUE IV - END PROLOGUE

"Stef?" Stevie asked quietly, knowing the girl was about to start crying.

"I could have helped him, couldn't I? He wouldn't be dead if I could've helped, but I was too scared to leave the house, I know how to kill, I could've saved him." She bit out.

"No, Steffie, there was nothing you could do. Don't beat yourself up over it. Hand me the note." He said gently. Steffie was quick to oblige and climbed out of the hole.

"I am going to assume that Steffie is now unable to think correctly, most likely due to having dug out my grave. Go ahead and place my body in there and cover the grave. Now I am going to ask you to do something on your way out. Collect anything and everything you want, and then take the Flint and Steel from the chest in my room. You know everything you need to know, now. I have a feeling that you'll learn about the foreign lands by experience, so my notes outside of that journal are of no importance to you. Steffie, Stevie, when my body is buried, burn down the house. Don't be afraid."

"Wh-what!" Steffie choked out, now sobbing. Stevie frowned and folded the note into the journal.

"We need to get it over with. Help me move the body." Steffie nodded and grabbed the feet, lifting the body effectively and placing it into the grave. She threw the dirt back over it and sloppily painted a sign;

_Here Lies: Steve_  
_The best father and mentor_  
_You could ever want_

Steffie turned around and left; Stevie followed quickly behing her, hiding his own tears behind a melancholy smile.

* * *

**A/N: Happy 1.3.1 release!**


End file.
